Leader of the Pack
by RonFan
Summary: One-Shot songfic to "Leader of the Pack" The summer after fifth year becomes a summer to remember for Hermione and Draco. But Draco is the leader of the pack, the bad boy. Can he and Hermione survive the summer, or will tragedy over take them?


Leader of the Pack 

Hello!  I had this idea and I just HAD to write it.  It's a one-shot so I hope you like it!  I'm going to try and update a lot more.  School will be out in seven days so I'll be updating so much more then.  Clue: The Mini Mysteries will probably be up tonight too so watch out for that.  Please review!

Disclaimer- I don't own this song or Harry Potter so no suing!

                                                          Leader of the Pack

          "Hey Hermione, is that Draco's ring you're wearing?"

          It was the very beginning of school at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Everyone, well almost everyone, was back all new and fresh.  Tonight was what became known as Ladies' Night held in the Room of Requirement for the higher years.  That night, the girls decided to confront a young woman about a secret that had been eating away at her.

          "Uh huh." Nodded Hermione Granger.  Girls from all of the houses including Lavender, Pavarti, Ginny, Luna, Susan, Pansy, Millicent, Hannah, and a few other girls crowded around Hermione to hear her story.

          "Oh, it must be great riding with him!" squealed Lavender.  The Slytherin girls eyes Hermione darkly, but kept silent.

          "Uh huh." Replied Hermione again.

          "Does he walk you to class?" asked Susan.  Hermione frowned.

          "Unh uh!" said Hermione shaking her head.  The girls' faces fell before Hannah asked her what they all wanted to know.

          "Well, where'd ya meet him?" she asked in a dreamy voice.  Hermione sighed.  She had to tell them the truth, and now was the time to do it.  She had been keeping this a secret.  Every time she thought about it, it broke her heart.  Maybe now they would understand and not stare so much when she was crying in the halls.

_I met him at the candy store_

"I want that one, Hermione!" exclaimed a small four year old.

Hermione entered the candy shop downtown with her two younger cousins.  They walked through the shop together peering up at all of the candies that looked all too delicious to eat.

It was the summer after fifth year and Hermione was dead tired.  After all that worrying about Harry, she felt that she needed a break.  Over the summer, two of Hermione's cousins had come to visit.  These two small beings brought two together.

"Why if it isn't Granger.  What are you doing here?" drawled a voice from behind Hermione as she helped her cousin.  Hermione whirled around only to face Draco Malfoy.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She said coldly.  Draco just smirked.  A small crowd of boys from outside called to Draco.  He nodded at them and turned back to Hermione.

"See ya round, Granger." Said Draco smiling at her and leaving.  She watched him get on his moped and speed out with his friends.  He was different some how.  He hadn't insulted her.  He was actually smiling at her!

_He turned around and smiled at me.  You get the picture_

_Yes we see_

_That's when I fell for the leader of the pack_

After that day, Draco and Hermione seemed to meet up more and more.  It started with accidental meetings while Hermione took her cousins around town.  They actually began to talk had have conversations.  Then it moved to rides on Draco's moped when her cousins weren't around.  She had learned to love the roar it made when it started up.  Then he wanted to take her out.  Finally, he had to meet her parents.

Hermione had told them already about Draco.  They knew how cruel he had been and how ruthless he could be.  Hermione had nearly forgotten all of this.  The new Draco was a sweet guy, who may have been ruff around the edges, but was a good person inside.  He was the leader of his own little group of friends.  Hermione had met them, and they accepted her.  As dangerous as a viper, but he had already put his spell over her.  She had fallen for him as he had her.

The parents did not agree.  To them, Draco was too dangerous.  He was the son of a dark wizard.  Although they were muggles, they knew all about the Dark Lord and his upraising.  He came from the wrong side of the tracks.  He was meant for evil.  Nothing would save him.  Every time she talked about him, they would insult him.  There was nothing good to be said about Draco Malfoy.

_My folks were always putting him down_

_               Down, down, down_

_They said he came from the wrong side of town_

Hermione knew better.  Short conversations had changed into long, heart full talks about life and their ambitions.  She learned more about Draco so she could understand him more.  He really was just misunderstood.  All the years of hate had crowded his thoughts and it was hard to break free.  Maybe she could help him to over come this.

_They told me he was bad_

_But I knew he was sad_

_That's why I fell for the leader of the pack_

****Hermione was in pure bliss for the next month of summer.  Every second was spent with Draco.  She had neglected Harry and Ron's letters, but it didn't matter to her.  She and Draco were falling harder for each other each day, and this was how she liked it.  He would pick her up at sunset on warm nights and drive her to their favorite restaurant.  They would sit and talk for hours before leaving and going to their secret place.

          A few blocks over from Hermione's house was a small forest.  To anyone, it would look ordinary.  To Hermione and Draco, it was their secret get-away.  Hermione played there as a child and had a small clearing made out.  Stumps were used as chairs and wild flowers grew all around making the spot smell of fresh lilac all day. 

          "You look beautiful tonight, Hermione." Draco whispered as they sat on a blanket.  Together, they looked up through the trees at the endless sky and watched the stars fall.  She smiled and looked up at him.

          "You're different than I ever though you were." She said back.

          "One person can make quite a difference." He said.  "Especially when she's the most caring person in the world."

          Draco took Hermione in his arms and gently kissed her.  She smiled against his lips as he kissed her soft lips.  Her arms soon found their way around his neck as they kissed more passionately.  Their tongues fought a long and hard battle against one another.  The sweet kiss turned into a long make-out session under a bright blanket of star.

          When the two lovers checked the time, they packed their blanket and drove back to Hermione's house.  Draco walked her up to the doorstep and kissed her goodnight. 

          "Same time tomorrow?" he asked as he slowly pulled away.

          "You know it." She said smiling at him.  With a final kiss on her hand and a goodbye, he drove back to Malfoy Manor.  With Lucius gone, there was nothing to fear.  He could be with anyone he wanted, and he loved it almost as much as he loved Hermione.     

          _One day my dad said find someone new_

_                             New, new, new_

"But I love him!" cried Hermione.

          Her father had finally had it.  Draco was just too rebellious for him. He would have to go.  Hermione cried and cried all day long knowing that at sunset, she would have to break Draco's heart.  It began to rain making Hermione cry even harder.

          _I had to tell my Draco that_

_          Whoa, we're through_

          Sunshine or rain, Draco road over to Hermione's house at about six as usual.  Hermione was on the porch still crying.

          "What's wrong?" he asked looking at her red face and tears.

          "Draco, this can't go on.  We have to stop." She said still crying now even harder.  Draco's heart stopped as she broke his heart.

          "Why?" he asked.  His voice was low and not quite the same.  Hermione could see tears shinning in the corner of his eyes.  She couldn't believe it.  Draco Malfoy really had a heart.  Even after all that happened in fifth year, he had changed.  She couldn't answer him though.  Tears were rapidly streaming down her face that night. 

Draco could somewhat already tell.  He knew that Hermione's dad hated him.  He had found his true love and lost her to prejudice.

_He stood up there and asked me why_

_But all I could do was cry_

_I'm sorry I hurt you_

_ Leader of the pack_

Draco began to sort of understand.  He whispered 'I love you' in her ear and gave her a soft kiss goodbye.  Then he sadly walked back into the rain and to his bike.  As he drove off, Hermione yelled at him to be careful.  She never knew if he heard her.

Just as she was going back inside, she heard the squeal of tires.  She whirled around just in time to see a car collide with the moped.  Draco was knocked clear off it and to the side.  From what Hermione could see, he was bleeding quite a bit.  She screamed and ran inside to call the paramedics, but she knew the worst.  No one could survive that.  Hermione was in hysterics as the paramedics arrived.  Her parents did everything to comfort her, but it was no use.  Draco was gone, and he was never coming back.

_He sort of smiled and he kissed me goodbye_

_The tears were beginning to show_

_And as he drove away_

_On that rainy, rainy night_

_I begged him to go slow_

_But whether he heard me_

_I'll never, never, never, never know_

_Look out now, now, look out_

_Whoa oh no, no, no, whoa no, no, no, NO NO_

The room was silent.  Tears were trickling down the girls' faces, even Pansy and Millicent.  No one could move.  They only cried. 

"I can't believe that happened."  sobbed Luna.  "He was so sweet and innocent it seems.

"The Slytherin King is gone forever." Said Pansy dabbing her eyes.

_I felt so helpless!  What could I do-wo-wo-wo-wo_

_The only, only love I knew was through_

_At school they all stopped and stared_

_I can't hide my tears_

_I just don't care_

_I'll never forget you  
  
          Leader of the pack_

Hermione couldn't stay there any longer.  She left the party and went out to stare at the lake.  It was dark outside just like it was on those endless summer nights.  The stars were shinning just as bright, but Hermione was still crying.  It seemed as though nothing could make her happy any more.  Draco was gone.  She could never talk to him, kiss him, or hug him.  Harry and Ron knew nothing about this, but by tomorrow the whole school would know.

As she gazed up at the stars, Hermione noticed a small star that was brand new.  It hadn't been there while she and Draco would look up at the sky.  It blinked right at her.  She smiled as a single tear fell into the lake.  A small breeze came through blowing her hair and a whisper went with it.

"I love you, Hermione." It said.

"I love you too, Draco." Hermione cried as she voice went sailing across the lake.  The water parted on the top as though a moped was being driven on it.  Hermione blew one final kiss across the water as the tracks lifted.  A faint roar of a motor was heard as the voice left Hermione looking up to the heavens.  Draco was in a better place now.  One day she would join him.  Until then, Hermione knew she would have to move on.

Hermione walked back to the castle with a small smile on her face.  She would never forget him, her leader of the pack.

_The leader of the pack is _

_Now he's gone_

_The leader of the pack is_

_Now he's gone_

                                                          The End


End file.
